Comenzar una guerra
by Litvamp7
Summary: Para Aro todo había terminado en el momento en que destruyó el corazón de Renesmee, arrebatandole lo que nunca creyó querer tanto. Pero lo que él no entendía era que en ese estado ella era mucho más peligrosa, así que podía estar un paso delante de ella y se lo permitiría, porque Renesmee veía lo que hacía desde diez pasos de distancia.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Las cartas nunca habían estado de su lado, tan sólo parecían favorecerla por un breve instante, uno tan fugaz que aún no comenzaba a saborearlo cuando ya se había esfumado entre sus dedos. Pero había tomado una decisión, no iba a continuar esperando que la ruleta girara y fuese su turno: iba a robarse los turnos de los demás. De todos aquellos que se habían encargado de dañarla con los suyos.

* * *

Hola a todos y todas. He regresado c: Espero les guste el camino que toma esto. También estaré editando los capítulos antiguos.


	2. Promesa viviente

**Narrador omnipresente.**

Aunque se suponía que deberían de estar en silencio hasta que no revisaran nuevamente la seguridad del lugar, los murmullos resonaban por cada rincón de aquella bodega, todos tenían preguntas, algunas que podían ser respondidas por aquellos que habían estado en otra de esas reuniones y otras que ni las mismas personas que les revisaron antes de dejarles pasar podían tener la respuesta. Sin mencionar que muchos sólo querían verla, la promesa viviente del final que tanto anhelaban.

Pero todo eso se convirtió en silencio cuando aquel suave sonido de tacos chocando contra el pavimento se hizo escuchar, sólo entonces es que las capuchas de los guardias bajaron, capuchas en una distinta gama de negros pero ninguna tan oscura como la de la chica que iba en el centro y aquel par que le seguían como sombras.

La causante del alboroto y la quietud fue la última es dejar ver su rostro finas facciones acompañadas de ojos que parecían más humanos de lo que realmente eran, labios pálidos y cortos ricos cobrizos para enmarcar. Su mirada escrudriñó el lugar como sí contará a cada uno de ellos, como si reconociera cada uno de los presentes, porque sí lo hacía. Se había encargado de solicitar a cada uno de ellos a lo largo de meses, escogiendo a otros del alcance de a quien llamaba amo, de ante quien hacia una reverencia. Eso hasta que lograra arrebatarle la corona que él tanto amaba.

-¿Comenzamos?

Apenas y terminó de hablar cuando una multitud de manos se alzaron, todas ellas pretendiendo realizar tan sólo una pregunta: ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? Porqué si bien la promesa era lo que les llevó ahí, saber quien estaba a cargo era lo que les haría quedarse, actuar, obedecer y arrodillarse de ser necesario.

¿Por qué quien mejor que la misma Vulturi que les había ayudado a afianzar su trono para derribarlo?

* * *

-Qué rápido venden sus almas- replicó entre bajas risas el castaño mientras observaba a sus compañeros deshacerse de su olor en aquel lugar, haciendo uso del fuego. Su acompañante tan sólo asintió, porque ellos sólo accedían ante la posibilidad de gloria que la caída de Aro, de los Vulturi en general. Y eso junto a un par de amenazas eran suficiente para mantenerles de su lado, ella lo sabía, pero aún así, aquel plan ya llevaba alrededor de año y medio desarrollándose. Su hijo ya debería de caminar, hablar, podría ser capaz de decir mamá aunque la suya no estuviese ahí para escucharlo. -¿Rene?

-Italia aún es suyo. Desde el centro hasta los bordes, lo es desde que se deshicieron de su pseudo competencia.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Alec al saber que si bien hablaba con la verdad no era realmente lo que estaba pensando, no le era difícil notar la tristeza que embargaba su rostro. Pero tal como hacía siempre sólo le seguía la corriente, porque eso les ahorraba tiempo, mentiras y les acercaba más a la causa de aquel sentimiento.

-Eso no lo vamos a poder cambiar, por eso destruiremos su madriguera y esperaremos que salgan por nosotros, creyendo que somos lo único que les espera afuera. ¿Recuerdas?- y claro que recordaba, pero aún tenía que confiar plenamente en la infinidad de bocas que habían aglomerado. Que ninguno quemara su carta de "muerto" que le habían conseguido o más bien, que su merodeador se encargara del traidor antes de que una llamara llegara a oídos ajenos.

-Estamos cubriendo cada paso, cada susurro...

-Y aún así no evitáremos las bajas. Porque no podemos controlar a Derek.

-No podemos controlarlo tanto como ellos no pueden controlarte a ti -las manos heladas del vampiro se encontraron la calidez del rostro de la híbrida, deslizandose después por su cabello. -Por eso es que hicimos sacrificios.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada. Ese pequeño niño, ese neófito, fue el que hizo todo. Nosotros sólo nos encargamos de quién alguien lo matara. Y en caso de que no lo notaras, de eso ya no hay vuelta atrás, Alec.


	3. Explicaciones

**Capitulo 2.**

 **Pov. Renesmee**

-Amo- musité mientras bajaba la cabeza en una breve inclinación y si bien se me permitía no arrodillarme no por ello podía levantar la cabeza hasta que se me fuese señalado, algo que siempre ocurría con un movimiento de cabeza, uno que venía del hombre frente a mí. Sus facciones denotaban aburrimiento hasta para pedirlo, como si aquello le fuese común, como si no supiera lo que aquello implicaba para mí.

En seguida llevé las manos a mi espalda, uniéndolas en un firme agarre. Recitando la ejecución de aquel desordenado grupo de Neófitos en Nueva Zelanda, explicando que ninguno tenía dones e incluso esbozando una que otra sonrisa ladina para transmitirle seguridad. Aquello le emocionaba, porque a su parecerte ja nuevamente el control, pero no era así. No cuando aquellos vampiros recién mordidos nunca existieron, sus desastres si pero no era provocados por ellos, sino por personas cautelosas que habían elegido el destino de reunión en esa ocasión.

Y él lo sabría, podría saber todo aquello si tan sólo levantara un poco mi escudo, pero si antes era cuidadosa con este, ahora lo era aún más.

* * *

La reunión terminó en cuanto la comida también lo hizo, por lo que salí limpiando los restos de sangre de mis labios con ayuda de mi lengua, pisándome los talones venía mi compañía de siempre, sólo que todos terminaron separándose en algún punto del pasillo, todos menos Alec, quién no me abandonó ni cuando llegué a mi puerta.

Sabía lo que quería y no tenía problema con dárselo, no cuando de alguna manera también lo deseaba, así que abrí la puerta y moví suavemente mi cabeza a un costado, dejando que tuviera un acceso a mi cuello, mismo que beso con ansias antes de empujarme dentro de la habitación. Sus dedos apresurándose por mi piel, tanto que en cuestión de minutos me encontraba solamente con mi lencería y los restos de sus besos sobre mí.

-Joder...te adoro tanto- replicó con una sonrisa, sus orbes rojos analizandome como si fuese la primera vez y sólo pude devolverle la sonrisa, jamás las palabras, porque aún no estaba ahí, donde mismo que él, en sí, ni siquiera sabía si jamás lo estaría. No cuando tenía otro nombre en el fondo de mi mente para completar aquella oración.

* * *

 **Pov. Omnipresente**

Alzó los lentes de sol cuando el mismo ya no estaba por ningún lado, así como las calles se encontraban más vacías, nadie podía prestarle tanta atención como para notar sus orbes rojos, unos que observaban directamente a aquel imponente castillo.

Aún no sabía como lo haría, en aquello le había mentido a Meredith cuando abandonó aquello que ella quería llamar hogar, pero si que tenía que lograr hablar con ella, dar explicaciones y exigir la suyas. Sobre todo una: ¿qué había sucedido con su hijo?


	4. Cuidado con lo que deseas

**POV. Renesmee**

Todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo. No podían volverse mejores, ya eran los mejores por algo, así como tampoco era divertido, de hecho, podía pensar en más de veinte cosas que preferiría estar haciendo, muchas de las cuales incluyen a mi hijo...incluso al padre de este.

 _Ethan._

En cuanto el nombre apareció en mi mente tuve que salir del lugar, dejando el enfrentamiento de Alec y Demetri, uno del cual ya conocía el final, para apresurarme fuera del castillo, la capucha escondiendo mis rizos cobrizos y parte de mi rostro mientras me mezclaba entre el gentío que recorría las calles de Volterra. Lograba ver y oler a más de un miembro de la guardia llamando personas para las rondas de la cena, porque ahora una no bastaba para la cantidad de miembro quisquillosos, pero procuré esquivarle a todos mientras me dejaba caer en una fuente acomodada en una de las partes más marginadas de la ciudad. Un viaje que hacía más de una vez a la semana, donde podía tomarme el tiempo para bajar la guardia, para no ser más la obediente cazadora o líder oculta.

Mi diestra se sumergió en el agua de manera casi automática, trazando un par de letras en el agua, las mismas que formaban Daryl. Un hábito que había desarrollado entre tantos momentos libres.

-Tu "L" quedó un poco torcida- replicó una voz que podían jurar conocer, pero que no debería de estar ahí, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque era imposible. Así que traté de ignorarla, tragando en seco ante el nudo que había aparecido en mi garganta y continué trazando en el agua, esta vez era _su_ nombre. Porque seguro solo estaba soñando con el, alucinando, no era la primera vez que me sucedía, sobre todo cuando recién le había perdido.

-Es lindo ver que no lo has olvidado.

Pero hacía semanas, casi tres meses que aquello había dejado de suceder. ¿Así que por qué continuaba escuchándole?

-Rene.

Aquella vez si me giré, más decidida a demostrarme que debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, para que el sonido desapareciera, porque aunque el tono era mas aterciopelado seguía siendo el suyo.

Lo que me sorprendió fue la magnitud de aquella ensoñación, porque era exactamente como lo recordaba, seguía siendo él, sus mechones oscuros seguían ahí, solo que sus orbes habían perdido esa hermosa gama de verdes para dejarle el paso al borgoña. Incluso captaba un olor dulzón que a primera instancia me molestaba la nariz.

Me puse en pie lista para irme cuando su mano se cerró entorno a mi muñeca, sus orbes mirándome directamente y con suavidad, su tacto era más frío de lo recordaba, tanto que hasta me provocaba escalofríos, así que intenté alejar la mano, quedando casi en el mismo lugar por la velocidad de sus nuevos reflejos.

-Estoy aquí- musitó con aquel acentuado tono, su aliento golpeando mi rostro por la cercanía que había impuesto entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo?- cuestioné con un hilo de voz, mi mano libre acariciando sus cabellos, delineando cada milímetro de sus facciones. Todavía no creía que era posible.

-Ella me mordió...- comenzó a pronunciar y cerró la boca al instante, como si recién se percatara de algo. -No había dicho eso en voz alta en todo este tiempo.

Y yo no había pronunciado su nombre en la misma cantidad de tiempo. Pero tampoco estaba preparada para hacerlo aún, a lo que callé y esperé, esperé a que continuara.

-Me mantuvo cerca por todo este tiempo, ayudándome con...lo básico. Pero supe que tenía que buscarte cuando lo escuché...

-Sí- repliqué sabiendo mi mentira. Daryl estaba bien, pero no podía arriesgarme a decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera estaba segura de si podía hacérselo saber. No sabia que terreno estaba pisando en estos momentos.

-Ahora es mi turno de preguntar..

-Ya lo sabes y no planeó revivirlo. Ya lo hago lo suficiente en mi mente- le corté nuevamente, dispuesta a no soltar una mentira de esa magnitud. -Mira, tengo que volver -¿no se suponía que ya no iba a mentir?

-Vuelve. Mañana. Apenas y me has dicho algo, que te he dicho algo. Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

-Moriste. O eso me hicieron creer. Voy a necesitar más que un día para saber como ponerme al corriente contigo- mi tono había sido bastante brusco y por sus facciones entendía lo que debería de estar pasando por su mente. Por ello fue que aproveché la oportunidad y salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que me era posible, olvidándome de las reglas y deseando que él fuese sensato y no me siguiera.


	5. Culpa

**POV. Renesmee**

Aquella noche se había convertido en una de las peores de mi vida, no estaba en el primer lugar, eso era imposible, pero si estaba entre las peores cinco. Y parecía ir de mal en peor al momento en que Alec no dejaba de llamar a la puerta, preguntando donde había estado, porque no le respondía y si verdaderamente no lo quería conmigo esa noche. Lo único que respondí fue un "no" a la enésima vez que me pidió entrar, lo cual aunado al tono que utilicé fue suficiente para que se retirara.

Me tomó hasta el amanecer, pero pude decirlo, incluso en voz alta. Ethan estaba vivo. O de menos algo por el estilo. Era tan increíble como peligroso ya que se había convertido en un cabo suelto en el plan que llevábamos desarrollando por meses. Tenía que averiguar si alguien además de la persona que la que estuvo viviendo sabía de su existencia. Dudaba que ella estuviera pregonando la propia, considerando que abandonó a la guardia en mitad de un enfrentamiento, todos le habían dado por muerta y le convenía mantenerse así.

Pero de todas maneras tenía que averiguarlo.

O eso era lo que me seguía diciendo a mí misma en lo que me vestía, en lo que escondía mis cortos rizos bajo la capucha negra.

No era complicado salir del castillo mientras no me encontrara con nadie que no tuviese temor a dirigirme la palabra. Afortunadamente ese no fue el caso, por lo que con algunos de los primeros rayos del sol ya me encontraba entre las pocas personas que ya vagaban por las calles. Y no, no es como si pudiera rastrearle, pero no lo creía necesario. Él me había pedido volver y era tan necio como para continuar en el mismo lugar donde lo dejé.

Casi solté una risa al ver que básicamente era así, solo que se encontraba bajo la marquesina de una tienda, con el gorro de lo que parecía ser un impermeable cubriendo lo más que podía de su rostro. Un simple movimiento de cabeza le indicó que era momento de seguirme, así que procuré mantenerme en las sombras, aunque fuese innecesario para mí. Los lentos pasos del pelinegro estaban siempre cerca, manteniendo el mismo ritmo de los míos.

No me detuve hasta llegar a una de las tantas casas ya vacías de Volterra, girando la perilla como si tuviera la llave, pero en realidad arrancándola en el proceso para poder entrar. Y aunque sabía que él podía hacerlo rápidamente, que era lo mejor, aún me sorprendí cuando lo hizo, quitándome la madera de entre los dedos al cerrarla tras de sí.

-Comienza a hablar, porque no sé cuánto tiempo tengamos.

Y aunque tratara de mantener una postura neutral, mi tono no lo era. Un atisbo de pánico se había asomado entre ellas, uno que habría deseado haber ocultado ya que causó que intentara acercarse a mí para tomar mis manos. Aún no estaba lista para ello y él no estaba listo para verme retroceder ante su tacto.

-Pensé que morí, se sentía como si lo hice. Una y otra vez, por lo que me sorprendí cuando vi sus ojos rojos y mi garganta ardía. Me explicó como después de que casi me drenaran no pudo evitar ceder ante mis suplicas, dijo que le recordaba a ella misma, así que tomó la misma elección que quien la creó y me permitió continuar.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron llenos de su nueva voz, contándome como aprendió a controlarse, más que nada pensando en mí y en mi familia, como trataron de encontrarme, aprendiendo que había vuelto con los Vulturi, que no mucho después habíamos perdido a nuestro hijo. Su voz más ronca con el paso de la historia y no por el tiempo que llevaba hablando, sino por lo que implicaba.

-Y entonces te encontré. No es que fuese muy difícil, el castillo es lo más grande de la ciudad –una suave risa se escapó de su boca, contrastando con su expresión preocupada. Seguramente la misma que tenía yo.

-Entonces nadie sabe que existes…tan solo ella.

-¿Eso es lo que te importa de todo esto?

-Sí.

Y ni siquiera me sentía culpable de decírselo, porque detrás de ese sí había muchas más personas, algo más importante en este momento que sus sentimientos.

-No, nadie lo sabe.

Todo lo que recibió entonces fue un asentimiento y mis pies moviéndose en círculos mientras trataba de descifrar lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. ¿Pedirle que se escondiera? ¿Mantenerlo cerca para cerciorarme de que no muriera? ¿Qué no lo utilizaran en nuestra contra? ¿Explicarle todo? ¿Dejar que tomara una decisión?

-Honestamente pensé que te alegrarías aunque sea un poco de verme –su tono estaba lleno de molestia y sus palabras trataban de conseguir que me sintiera culpable, pero lo único que lograron fue que me riera.

-Hay mucho más en juego de lo que te imaginas –y tan solo para tranquilizarle, no por lo que había dicho, sino por lo que iba a pasar fue que sujeté sus manos, llegando a entrelazar nuestros dedos. -¿No es así, Alec? –el castaño no tardó en entrar al lugar, haciendo que una ráfaga de aire golpeara nuestros rostros por la velocidad a la que lo hizo. –Eres estúpido si crees que no me di cuenta que ibas detrás de mí todo el camino.


	6. De miradas y entendimientos

**POV. Renesmee**

Alec comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación alrededor de nosotros, podía escuchar como los engranajes en su cabeza giraban, entendiendo lo sucedido la noche anterior y de no ser porque sabía que nos había escuchado, diría que estaba inventándose teorías sobre como no podía corresponderle exactamente como quería. Claro, no es que esas teorías estuviesen muy lejos de la verdad.

-¿Rene?- cuestionó finalmente el vampiro de cabellera castaña y solo bastó que le mirara a los ojos para negar, porque no, no lo sabía. No aún.

-Pero tiene que saberlo, así que de menos el hecho de que me siguieras puede servir de algo.

Aunque el gemelo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le pedía también entendía que no tenía muchas opciones, así que deteniendo ese andar que no lograba más que ponerme nerviosa, comenzó la historia. Desde el día en que volví a la guardia, lo que prometimos hacer y lo que habíamos hecho hasta el momento. Claro que ocultó buen número de detalles sin los cuales aún se podía entender el plan, pero a Ethan solo le importaba uno en especial.

-¿Dónde está?

-A salvo- ni siquiera le permití continuar replicando o alzar más la voz, era todo lo que iba a obtener por seguridad de mi hijo…de nuestro hijo. –No te tienes que preocupar por eso. Hemos hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndolo y así se va a quedar hasta que llegue el momento.

Entre maldiciones el pelinegro dejó ir mis manos y tan solo las acomodé a mis costados, esperando que asimilara lo dicho, lo suficiente para entender lo que ahora deberíamos de hacer.

-¿Y piensan deshacerse de mí?

Al mismo tiempo que solté un "no", Alec escupió un "sí", logrando que le mirara y que por ende él retrocediera un paso, aceptando a regañadientes que esa no era su decisión para tomar. Nunca lo había sido.

-No –reafirmé, ahora añadiendo un movimiento de cabeza, como si fuese necesario confirmar lo que había dicho después de la intrusión del otro. –Pero tampoco puedo enviarte donde él…Y no se me ocurre donde esconderte.

-Bajo sus narices- comentó casi al instante, sus nuevos orbes rojos bailando entre Alec y yo. Por un momento estuve a punto de pedirle que dejara de hablar, pero entonces lo entendí.

-No es tan mala idea…Mientras te mantengas en movimiento entre las casas y no te alimentes dentro de la ciudad no debería haber problemas.

-¡No!- espetó con fuerza y al tiempo en que se colocaba frente a Ethan, siendo movido solamente por mis manos, cayendo a unos dos metros de nosotros. –Es demasiado tiempo y riesgos.

-Entonces lo movemos para dentro de dos semanas. Tú mismo dijiste que teníamos todo en su lugar, ¿por qué esperar más? ¿No estás tan harto como yo de estar en ese lugar?

Claramente lo estaba, pero su orgullo jamás le dejaría admitirlo en voz alta cuando implicara que debía darle la razón al chico que claramente detestaba. Así que tan solo resopló, llevando su vista hacia la puerta.

-Lo hablaremos con los demás y volveremos mañana…así será menos sospechoso.

Una risa seca de parte de Alec le dio a Ethan todo lo que necesitaba para entender porque era más fácil pretender que todo estaba bien si salíamos juntos y aquello lo hizo alejarse de los dos como si apestáramos. No dije nada porque realmente no era el momento para discutir estas cosas.

-Estamos a punto de entrar en guerra. ¿Pueden aguantarse hasta que esto termine? –aunque silencio fue la respuesta que obtuve, era todo lo que necesitaba. –Bien.


End file.
